1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing polyacrylonitrile fiber cloth to be used as a material for fireproof cloth, more particularly one for manufacturing a kind of polyacrylonitrile fiber cloth that has excellent water absorbing capability, and whose structure won't be damaged when the polyacrylonitrile fiber cloth is washed with water.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A report revealed that the number of fire incidents was 5139, and the number of fatalities from fires in 2005 rose to 139 in Taiwan, and more than half of the fire accidents were assessed as “potentially avoidable”. Statistics show that about one half of fire incidents were caused by textiles. Therefore, it is stipulated that fireproof cloth be used as the materials for curtains, table covers etc in public places. Fireproof cloth materials will stop burning as soon as fire source leaves them therefore they can retard fire, won't melt into liquid form or produce toxic gas, having many advantages.
Fireproof cloth materials can be roughly grouped into fireproof polyester gauze, and fireproof acrylic gauze, which both contain chemicals capable of retarding fire. Such gauze can be made of yarn that has been previously soaked in fire retarding chemicals; such fireproof gauze will retain its fireproof capability after it is washed with water. Or alternatively, gauze can be soaked in fire retarding chemicals after weaving; fireproof capability of such fireproof gauze will reduce or even disappear after the gauze is washed with water.
Referring to FIG. 4, such fireproof cloth comprises an outer layer 6, and an inner layer 7. The outer layer 6 includes a metallic layer 61, and a textile layer 62, which is made of oxidized fiber, positioned under and joined to the metallic layer 61; thus, the outer layer 6 is fireproof and waterproof, and can reflect radiating heat. The inner layer 7 includes a waterproof plastic layer 71, and a textile layer 62 made of oxidized fiber.
Such fireproof cloth has the following disadvantages:
1. The textile layers made of oxidized fiber don't have water absorbing capability therefore structure and fireproof capability of the fireproof cloth will be damaged after the fireproof cloth is washed with water.
2. The metallic layers of the fireproof cloth are irresistible to bending, and prone to crack when they are used. Consequently, the fireproof cloth has relatively short service life.
3. The metallic layers are prone to crack to lose its heat-isolation function when the fireproof cloth is subjected to a great external force such as shock caused by explosion in fire. Consequently, the users will be in danger of getting injured and even killed in fire.